


Forgive and Forget

by JassyK12



Series: Wentworth [3]
Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: Will decides if he should forgive Franky for her past actions...
Relationships: Liz Birdsworth/Franky Doyle, Will Jackson/ Franky Doyle, Will Jackson/ Rose Atkins
Series: Wentworth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575886
Kudos: 7





	1. Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Wentworth, nor do I own the characters Franky Doyle, Will Jackson, Liz Birdsworth or Rose Atkins. The show and it’s characters belong to Freemantle Media. No copyright infringement intended.

Will tossed and turned in his bed that night, unable to fall asleep. Finally he gave up and just lay awake, thinking about Meg and Franky. He still couldn’t get over the fact that Franky had killed his wife and said nothing to anybody about it after all this time.   
Now the truth was out and the scene of his confrontation with Franky kept replaying over and over again in his mind. With a sigh, Will rubbed his tired eyes and looked at the empty space on the bed next to him sadly.   
He knew he had blown things between him and Rose and not in a good way. He knew she’d never speak to him again and he didn’t blame her after he had yelled at her that night.   
After getting a glass of water Will got back into bed, but he lay awake, thinking about what to do with Franky.   
Just thinking about the name made Will so angry and he blinked back angry tears of frustration. Then he remembered the vow he made; he wasn’t going to mope around after her anymore. Not after the way she treated him.   
But Will knew he needed to be the better man and forgive Franky. He was too tired to stay mad at her and Fletch forever. Life’s too short for grudges, he thought as he touched his wedding ring that was placed on the bedside cabinet. He picked it up and sighed as he read the words engraved on the inside: Meg4Will4ever it read. Will let a tear roll down his cheek before putting the ring back.   
Tomorrow he would apologise to Franky and get over Meg with a fresh start.


	2. Forgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will confronts Franky- What will he say to her about Meg?

It was the end of lunchtime the next day and Franky was in the canteen doing the cleaning. She had finished putting the ingredients away at the end of a long shift as everyone scurried out of the canteen.   
Then she heard a door open. She turned round and gulped as she saw Will enter the canteen, purposely and confidently. “Doyle,” he greeted her as he stopped to talk to her.   
Franky eyes him wearily. “Mr Jackson,” she greeted him. Will folded his arms across his chest and cleared his throat as he looked for the right words to say.   
There was no denying it- Will still felt a great deal of pain whenever he thought about Meg, and talking about her to her murderer was no mean feat.   
But Franky said it was an accident, and that made it a little easier to forgive her. “Doyle, I’ve given your actions against my wife a lot of thought and I’m prepared to believe it was an accident, like you said,” he began sternly.   
Franky nodded in relief. “Yes Mr Jackson, it was. I…,” she began, but Will cut her off mid sentence as he held out his hand in a stop signal.   
“Let me finish,” he told her. Franky shrugged and continued to listen. “I just want you to know that though I might never be able to forget what you did to Meg, and even though it still hurts, I just want to let you know I forgive you,” Will stated. As he said so, he felt as though a big weight had been lifted off from his shoulders.   
Franky stood, holding the mop in stunned silence. Finally she found her voice and managed to utter weakly, “you… forgive me?”   
Will nodded. “We’re good, Doyle. Just don’t expect us to be best buddies or anything, okay?” Will asked with a wry smile. Franky managed to grin back. “Understood Mr Jackson. And, thanks. I know what I did was unforgivable but I promise you it was an accident, and I’ll live with that for the rest of my life. I’m so sorry Mr Jackson, and I always will be,” she said, relieved to finally get some closure on the tragedy.   
Will nodded. “Get back to work, Doyle,” he told her firmly with a nod.   
Franky nodded with a small grin. “Yes Mr Jackson,” she answered, before Will walked away down the corridor as Franky continued to mop the floor.


	3. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky tells Liz the good news, how does Franky feel about herself now?

Franky jammed her hands in her pockets as she made her way back to her cell in time for head count after her cleaning duties. After the head count Liz came over to her. “Franky love, you alright? You seem… happy,” she observed with a grin. Franky couldn’t help but laugh. “That’s a crime is it, me being happy?” she asked as they made tea for everyone in the kitchen.   
Liz grinned. “I’m just pleased for you, love. Did something happen?” Liz wanted to know. Quickly and quietly, Franky told her about her earlier encounter with Mr Jackson. “Oh darl that’s amazing news!” Liz exclaimed excitedly. “Give is a hug,” she said before she and Franky embraced. “You must feel so relieved,” Liz mused as she rubbed Franky’s back.   
“You better believe it,” Franky told her with a laugh. But as they pulled away Franky felt her eyes suddenly grow moist. Then all of a sudden she found herself crying. “Oh darl, come here,” Liz coaxed as she comforted her with another hug. “I’m sorry Liz. I don’t know why I’m crying,” Franky said, sniffling. Liz ended the hug and gave Franky a tissue. “Maybe you’re just in shock,” she told her fellow inmate gently as she rubbed her shoulder.   
Franky nodded. “I guess so. Maybe I don’t even deserve his forgiveness you know? I’m still guilty whether or not he forgives me,” she said softly.   
“Look at me,” Liz told her gently but firmly. Franky did so through her tears. “What you did was an accident. Mr Jackson knows that and believes that. Now you have to believe it, and start forgiving yourself. If you don’t you’ll end up driving yourself crazy, and then you’ll be in the psych ward. We don’t want that’s do we?” Liz said with a little laugh. Despite herself Franky joined in and giggled a little before sighing and smiling at Liz. “Thanks Liz,” she said as she wiped her eyes for the final time. “I don’t know what Id do without you,” she told her friend. Liz grinned and laid a comforting hand on her Franky’s. “Think nothing of it, darl,” she told her. “Right now let’s get back to making this tea,” she said as she turned her attention back to the messy kitchen.   
Franky smiled and did the same. She had a feeling that things were finally going to be alright.


	4. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Will feel about Franky after their meeting?

7pm Wentworth parking lot

Will say on his bike, and was about to put in his helmet and make the journey home. It was dark but hot, and he found himself staring at the prison.   
He felt relieved after that meeting with Franky. It was good to get some closure on the tragedy. He felt he would be back to his normal self in no time. He also stopped feeling angry towards Meg. He knew you can’t speak I’ll of the dead, and what Meg did to him was all in the past.   
He smiled. He now had a future to look forward to, and that future included Rose. He looked up, and right on cue, Rose smiled at him as she walked up to his bike. “Room for one more, stranger?” she asked with a grin as she carried her helmet with her.   
Will grinned back. “Take a seat,” he said, and they kissed before Rose sat behind him. “How’d it go with Franky?” she asked. Will faced her. “It’s done. We’re not best buddies but we don’t hate each other either,” he explained. Rose grinned and kissed him on the cheek before putting in her helmet.   
“I’m proud of you Will,” she said. “I really am,” she added. Will smiled before putting his own helmet on. “Thanks Rose,” he replied as he started the engine. “Let’s go home,” he said, and the two held on to each other as they drove off into the night, leaving Wentworth far behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and thanks very much if you’ve left a kudos!


End file.
